La Pieza que Faltaba
by alessandra98
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Cuando descubrió que tenía una hija su vida entera se sacudió. SasuIno. AU.


**La Pieza que Faltaba**

Cuando llevas el apellido Uchiha el mundo está a tus pies, el dinero no es problema y estás sobre la ley. Mas todo esto viene a un gran costo. Para el público tenemos la fachada de negociantes, dueños de una multimillonaria compañía de seguros, pero nuestras raíces están sembradas en un suelo mucho más oscuro. Mi familia ha sido cabeza de la mafia más poderosa de Konoha.

Nuestras vidas siempre han estado en la mira del enemigo, cuando niño comprendí el peligro que corríamos la noche que asesinaron a mis padres. La policía lo descartó como un accidente, muy asustados para involucrarse en los asuntos internos de los clanes, y vengar su nombre cayó en mis manos y la de mi hermano. Itachi nunca quiso verme involucrado, pero dado que éramos los últimos herederos mi destino era inevitable.

Cuando Itachi fue víctima de otro 'accidente', las riendas del imperio Uchiha y el rol de vengador cayeron sobre mi. Desde entonces he dedicado mi vida a esa labor. Acabar con mis enemigos no sería fácil, requería tiempo y paciencia… pero lo lograría.

El día que enterré a mi hermano juré sobre su tumba que jamás dejaría que me quitarán a alguien preciado. La mejor manera para evitar esto sería no crear más de esos vínculos emocionales, sí no tenía nadie a quién amar tampoco tendría a alguien que perder.

Debí haberme mantenido más firme en mi convicción, pero enamorarme de ella fue algo que no pude controlar. La recuerdo como el sol, la mujer que le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida diferente al de sed de venganza. La razón por la que despierto cada día. Prometí que la cuidaría, mantuve lo nuestro en secreto, fui cuidadoso de no revelarle mi identidad por completo, ni de exponerla al público.

Pero en protegerla a ella, me descuidé a mí mismo. Ellos no tenían idea de su existencia. El atentado que me la quitó fue uno dirigido a mi. La camioneta chocó con toda su fuerza contra mi auto. Ella iba conmigo. Irónicamente, yo sobreviví.

Perderla fue doloroso como nunca imaginé podría serlo. Nuestra relación duró tres años, parecía un período muy corto para volverse tan dependiente de alguien, pero cuando sus brillantes ojos se cerraron mi vida terminó. Fue con esa amarga lección que aprendí que sería mejor cerrarme del mundo, que mi camino era uno de sufrimiento y no era una opción traer acompañante.

Y luego llegó ella.

§§§

Desde que desperté he tenido la sensación de que me falta algo. Los médicos dijeron que estuve en coma por dos años, y que es normal que me siéntese así, pero mi corazón me dice a diario que lo que extraño es algo mucho más valioso que 730 días perdidos.

Mi doctor llamó a mi recuperación 'milagrosa', ya que mi pronóstico era el de pasar el resto de mis días como un vegetal. Como mis padres habían muerto muchos años antes de mi accidente, y yo tampoco estaba casada no había ningún guardián legal que pudiese firmar los papeles de eutanasia y por ley el hospital me mantuvo con vida.

Supongo que debo agradecer al gobierno, en otros países desconectan a personas en mi situación después de un año, y así no habría tenido la oportunidad de despertar. Pero los primeros meses después que desperté deseé no haberlo hecho.

No tenía familia a la que volver; todos mis amigos se relocalizaron y perdí su información, sé que ellos me hubieran buscado pero cuando tuve el accidente el hospital no estaba obligado a contactarlos, lo más seguro es que me creían muerta; perdí mi posición como profesora asistente de psicología en la Universidad de Konoha, donde era el miembro del cuerpo académico más joven y con 'mejor futuro'.

Han pasado doce años desde entonces, y ahora soy una mujer de 37 años con un título de maestría en psicología que administra una floristería. El negocio había pertenecido a mi familia, y al menos fue una fuente de ingresos cuando no tenía nada.

Pero peor que mi frustración por no poder realizar el trabajo de mis sueños, era haberlo perdido a él. Pensaba en él a diario, en como me sentía tan segura cuando estaba a su lado, en el amor que me profesaba por medio de acciones y regalos caros.

Cuando salí del hospital lo primero que hice fue buscarlo, mas no encontré ni el mínimo rastro de su existencia. Luego descubrí que había muerto, lo leí en el reporte del accidente. Mi corazón dejó de funcionar ese día. No he podido encontrar un amor como el suyo, pero tampoco he buscado. Sé que nadie podría comparársele.

La enfermera me dijo que era afortunada que no había sufrido ningún daño a mi apariencia, que sería una lástima que un rostro como el mío se dañase. Pero mi cuerpo no se salvó por completo, la cicatriz que tengo en la cabeza la cubre mi cabello, pero las que decoran la piel de mi estómago, costados y mi espalda las veo a diario. Un recordatorio de que yo viví y él no.

Pasé las páginas del libro de cuentas con aburrimiento. Necesitaba comprar más abono e insecticidas. La campanilla en la puerta me anunció que tenía un cliente.

Una niña de unos trece o catorce años y de cabello negro –casi azulado– entró y parecía ansiosa mientras examinaba los geranios. Reconocí su uniforme como el del más prestigioso colegio privado, sus zapatos negros eran simples pero obviamente de diseñador, y llevaba un brazalete de dijes que fácilmente costaba lo que gano en un mes.

Me pregunté que hacía una niña tan privilegiada en esta parte de la ciudad, y ¿por qué se veía tan preocupada?. Mi respuesta llegó cuando vi a un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos púrpura vestido de negro husmeando por la vitrina.

Me acerqué a ella y pretendiendo ayudarla con su elección de flores le pregunté que sí necesitaba ayuda. La niña miró en dirección al hombre y negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi guardaespaldas — explicó ella. Sus brillantes ojos verde agua se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó, instintivamente acaricié su espalda para consolarla. No sé por qué, pero sentía tanta compasión hacia esta desconocida.— Eres más hermosa en persona.

Estoy acostumbrada al elogio, pero me sacó de onda su comentario. Ella se separó de mi y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su blazer azul marino. Yo la miré buscar algo en su maleta, todavía no sabía que decir. Me entregó una foto que tenía las esquinas desgastadas.

—Mi nombre es Suki Uchiha, y soy tu hija.

* * *

¡ **BAM!**

 **Me encantan las historias donde el hombre se entera de que es padre años después de que la criatura nace, soy culpable de haber leído muchísimas más de diez y no aburrirme de esta temática. Pero quería darle un twist a la idea.**

 **Antes de que opinen que suena muy descabellado o que sería ilegal:**

 **Primero, una persona en estado vegetativo realiza todas las mismas funciones fisiológicas que alguien saludable, o sea que un embarazo es posible sólo que el bebé nace por cesárea (Ino no piensa nada de la cicatriz en su estómago porque tiene varias en esa área).**

 **Segundo, como dice el fic el apellido Uchiha lo pone sobre las leyes, especialmente en una sociedad movida por dinero. Y no, Sasuke no es un desgraciado que le robó y le escondió a la hija, luego explicaré.**

 **Suki significa 'amada'.**

 **Quería hacer de esto un triángulo y que el otro clan enemigo de los Uchiha fuesen los Hyuuga. Y Neji también se enamora de Ino… blah blah típico fic mío. Pero estoy todavía contemplándolo, por eso deje la parte de los 'enemigos' tan abierta a interpretación. ¿Qué opinan de esta idea? Y sí no les gusta, ¿quién sugieren para que sea la otra mafia?**

 **Sí, todavía estaré actualizando mis otras historias…** _ **algún día**_ **.**

 **Chao pues.**


End file.
